


Bokuto’s Beam

by Oikawa_Fanclub



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Affection, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, im not fricken kidding it’s literally just fluff fluff fluff, its literally just them being dorks, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub
Summary: “Bokuto, what was that ridiculous thing you did at the end of your game tonight?”“Oh, you mean my Bokuto Beam?”“That’s what you’re calling it?”“Yeah!!! It’s my new thing where after we win I point into the tv camera and shoot a beam!!!”Akaashi laughed into Bokuto’s chest. “Right, So you can show off to your fans!”“Nah, ‘Kashi, my Bokuto Beam is always for you.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 84





	Bokuto’s Beam

**Author's Note:**

> ~Just teeth rotting, spur of the moment Bokuaka fluff I wrote at 1 am~
> 
> [small implied H*mophobia but nothing explicit]

Akaashi was packing his lovers bento on the decent sized marble island they had, humming softly as he heard heavy steps come bounding down the stairs. 

Bokuto reached the last step, and Akaashi took this chance to take in his beautiful chiseled boyfriend (who had nothing on but boxers, it was painfully hard to keep his eyes up- usually that was all it took for Akaashi to pounce, but he already had his work clothes on and didn’t want to ruin them).

“Aggashhii!!! You’re making my bento!” Bokuto had a habit of pointing out the obvious.

“Yes, baby, I thought I’d help out today since you have a game and I can’t make it.” Akaashi rolls his eyes at Bokuto’s puppy noises. He wonders briefly when he started to find those annoying whines cute.

“Akaashi...” Bokuto sadly trailed off. Bokuto hated when Akaashi had to miss his games. Akaashi hated it too.

“Something important came up at work, Bo.” He smiles at him. “I know it’s not the same, but you can bet I’ll be watching you on TV.”

Suddenly he’s lifted up in the air by sturdy arms, back pressed against a broad chest, wrapped tightly around his midsection. His vision starts to spin as Bokuto whirls him around. Akaashi can’t help but giggle like a little kid on a carousel. He loved the way Bokuto always brought out his more childish nature.

“Bo, put me down, I’m getting dizzy!” Akaashi exclaims in between laughs. Bokuto gently puts him down and spins the former setter around to face him.

“I know you’ll be watching! Thank you ‘Kashi, I love you.” Bokuto’s yellow eyes were so intense with pure determination, a look that Akaashi knew only himself and volleyball could bring out of Bokuto. 

“Of course, I’ll be the loudest in my office. I love you more.”

“Love you most.”

“I love you a million times more than that.”

“I love you times infinity!”

“Bo, that’s not fair!” Akaashi pouts and Bokuto plants a kiss on his nose. Akaashi usually isn’t one to do something as immature as that- but around Bokuto? He could be anything he wanted.

Bokuto smiled and leans down for another kiss, on the lips this time. Akaashi lazily brushes his lips over Bokuto’s morning stubble and smiles. 

He loved domestic mornings like this- he honestly just would have prefered if he didn’t go to work and Bokuto didn’t play today. But he knows better than that- and even though Bokuto tends to short circuit his adult brain, he doesn’t have the time to play hooky this morning- not if he wants to keep his job.

He pulls away and Bokuto whines, just a little, but understood as Akaashi went back to work on the bento.

~•~

If there’s one thing to know about Akaashi Keiji, it’s that he loves his job. He absolutely loved writing and editing in school so being a manga editor was only natural. He will admit, though, that it wasn’t the best salary in the world, but Bokuto and him made it work and he made sure to pull his weight.

He powered his way through most of his work, luckily his break was right before Bokuto’s game started. He grabbed lunch with Fukuzawa Megumi, his co-worker and friend, and sat down on the couch in the break room to watch Bokuto’s game. 

“Hey, I thought you’d be at Bokuto’s game, Akaashi-san? Ya know, since you’re his boyfriend?” Megumi questioned, a pause before the words ‘his boyfriend’ like she was testing it on her tongue. Akaashi sighed. 

People wouldn’t stop emphasizing the “boyfriend” ever since Bokuto and him came out to the public, one month ago. Being the boyfriend of a famous volleyball player was hard, and it was even harder to have a private life. It took some convincing, but Bokuto had eventually talked Akaashi into agreeing to come out. They both had decided it was better to come out and not hide who they are, even if they were going to be on every tabloid that cared about volleyball. 

Most of their friends congratulated them, and Kuroo, Kenma, and the MSBY team even threw a party for them.

So while that was great, Bokuto’s parents proud, Akaashi’s parents didn’t go so well.

It lead to a lot of phone calls, and fights and restless nights with endless crying- but Akaashi soon realized that what he wanted and who he loved had nothing to do with his parents opinions- though it still hurts that they don’t talk anymore.

“I didn’t mean it like that-“ Megumi gasps, realizing her mistake. “you know I’m still getting used to it ‘Kashi but I don’t love you any less!” Megumi blurts, but Akaashi knows she means it when he saw her genuine smile. Megumi had been one of his friends who had to adjust- but she was always enthusiastic about educating herself and was fun to be around.

“I was called in by our boss, so I couldn’t.”

“That really sucks.” She says, and then reaches for the remote to flip to the sports news channel. The male announcer shouted excitedly as soon as the channel appeared.

“And here’s Bokuto Kotarou everyone! He has a prescience on the court that everyone should be weary of- watch out today Alders, it’s the ace of the Jackals!”

On the screen, Bokuto looked ethereal. It was almost like he wasn’t real. He was floating with every step, vibrating with electricity, anticipation radiating from him. It was moments like those that made Akaashi appreciate being able to see Bokuto when he wasn’t like this, when he was lethargic and pouty and didn’t want to do so much as lift a finger. The stark contrast was brilliant, and it pleased Akaashi all the more. He never fails to be amazed whenever he sees his lover on the court.

Akaashi beamed with pride. Megumi’s eyes brightened too, soaking in the sight of her usually deadpan friend being so full of child-like emotion.

“That’s my boyfriend,” he told Megumi, as if she didn’t already know, eyes never leaving the screen. 

“That’s my boyfriend.”

~•~

The MSBY Jackals beat the Schweiden Alders 35-33, Bokuto scoring the last kill. He roared with excitement hugging and fist bumpimg his teammates with evident elation.

Akaashi cheered loudly, then cheers died down into an intense smile- even more than Megumi thought possible- and his mouth was open in anticipation. 

Here came his favorite part.

~•~ 

Akaashi was lying in bed with his head resting on Bokuto’s chest. He ran his hands along his skin, guilty that he missed one of Bokuto’s games again. Like always, though, he watches them- and had particularly been amused at the end of that night’s game.

“Bokuto, what was that ridiculous thing you did at the end of your game tonight?”

“Oh, you mean my Bokuto Beam?”

“That’s what you’re calling it?”

“Yeah!!! It’s my new thing where after we win I point into the tv camera and shoot a beam!!!”

Akaashi laughed into Bokuto’s chest. “Right, So you can show off to your fans!”

“Nah, ‘Kashi, my Bokuto Beam is always for you.”

~•~

Bokuto strode up to the camera, smile a mile wide, and posed his signature Beam. The crowd went wild. But he never looked at them. He keep his eyes trained on the camera, as if to say, “this is for you ‘Kashi, only for you, I’ll never do it for anyone else.”

Akaashi simply nods at the screen, tears forming in his eyes, overwhelmed by every positive emotion at once. Megumi thought about taking cover behind the couch because she thought her friend might explode. 

~•~

Akaashi walked in the foyer, slipped off his shoes, and walked in the open space, towards the kitchen. He looked up at the living room, wondering if Bokuto was home yet-

But he wasn’t too surprised when a familiar rooster head of black hair was lying lazily on the couch instead, facing away from him. He heard snoring, and faintly thought it was Kuroo, only to walk over and discover Bokuto collapsed on Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo’s hands stroking soothingly through his best friend’s gray and black hair.

“Uh, Kuroo, what are you doing with my boyfriend?” He talks soft to not wake Bokuto. 

“He was my boyfriend first, remember?”

Oh, Akaashi remembered. He groaned at the memory of the one week fling that Kuroo and Bokuto had during one of their volleyball training camps. Jealousy was not a good look on Akaashi, especially in high school- He tries not to think about it. 

He rolls eyes and scans the room. Wherever Kuroo was Kenma wasn’t too far behind. His eyes land on a small figure with horribly done blonde tips sitting in Akaashi’s favorite white faux fur chair that could easily fit two people. Akaashi strided over and dropped onto the chair facing Kuroo, and Kenma easily fell backwards into his arms, never taking his eyes of his game. Akaashi snaked his arm around Kenma’s waist and stroked his hair. 

“Now you have my boyfriend!” Kuroo complained. 

“It’s only fair,” Akaashi snickered while Kenma’s lips quirked up. 

“You’re much better than Kuroo anyway.” Kenma joked, and a huff of protest came from Kuroo. Kenma softly laughed and mouthed a quick “I love you” to Kuroo before turning his attention back to his game. 

Kuroo gazed fondly- Akaashi gagged, he knew he got diabetes from that smile alone- though he really was no different with Bokuto. 

“So Aka, how was your day?”

“Oh Kuroo, You wouldn’t believe this new project the boss had me working on…”

This boyfriend swap was normal for them. Weirdly normal, he’s highly aware, but endearing mostly. The way they could just walk into the other’s house and they wouldn’t even care. He’d never trade his friends for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for them, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
